ppgfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Powerpuff Girls: The New Animated Series
Powerpuff Girls: The New Animated Series, or Powerpuff Girls: TNAS, is a 2019 animated series written by Max Carroll, produced by Warner Bros. entertainment, and aired on Cartoon Network. A reboot of the ill-received 2016 Powerpuff Girls series, the show is more faithful to the original 1998 series, but is more grounded. It also borrows elements from the 2006 anime adaptation, Powerpuff Girls Z, and the 2016 series. The plot of the show is relatively similar to that of the original series. It follows geneticist Professor Johnathan Utonium in his desire to create the perfect little girl with sugar, spice, and everything nice in the hopes that it could help bring peace to the crime overridden city of Townsville, USA. However, he accidentally adds the super-soldier ingredient Chemical X to the concoction, creating, not one, but three little girls with special powers. They then go on to fight various super-villains, like Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Princess Morbucks, the Rowdyruff Boys, and HIM as the Powerpuff Girls. Unlike the original series, TNAS' stories are much more drawn out and are lasting arcs, typically taking up an entire season. This approach was taken from Marvel Comics' Ultimate imprint. Cast Featured character(s) * The Powerpuff Girls ** Blossom Utonium (voiced by Amanda Leighton) ** Bubbles Utonium (voiced by Tara Strong) ** Buttercup Utonium (voiced by Kelly Metzger) * Professor Utonium (voiced by Joseph Campanella) * The Narrator (voiced by Tom Kenny) Supporting characters * The Mayor of Townsville (voiced by Tom Kenny) * Ms. Bellum (voiced by Jennifer Martin) * Ms. Keane (voiced by Jennifer Hale) * Pokey Oaks Elementary School students ** Mitch Mitchelson (voiced by Tom Kenny) ** Robin Snyder (voiced by Julie Nathanson) ** Susie Jenkins (voiced by Jennifer Hale) ** Cody Tartakovsky (voiced by Josh Keaton) * Dexter McPherson (voiced by Candi Milo) * Dee Dee McPherson (voiced by Allison Moore) * The Justice Friends ** Major Glory (voiced by Kevin Conroy) ** Valhallan (voiced by ) ** The Infraggable Krunk (voiced by Fred Tasticore) ** Ratman (voiced by ) ** Ms. Spell (voiced by ) Villains ''' * Mojo Jojo (voiced by Roger L. Jackson) * HIM (voiced by Mark Oliver) * Fuzzy Lumpkins (voiced by Scott McNeil) * Princess Morbucks (voiced by Haley Mancini) * The Gangreen Gang ** Ace Copular (voiced by Jeff Bennett) ** Snake Ingleberry (voiced by Tom Kenny) ** Grubber Gibberish (voiced by Peter New) ** Billy Williams (voiced by Richard Ian Cox) ** Lil' Arturo Guerra (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) * Roach Coach (voiced by Brian Drummond) * The Rowdyruff Boys ** Brick Jojo (voiced by Rob Paulson) ** Boomer Jojo (voiced by Aidan Drummond) ** Butch Jojo (voiced by Roger L. Jackson) * Sedusa (voiced by Lily Vonnegut) * The Amoeba Boys ** Bossman (voiced by Chuck McCann) ** Slim (voiced by Chuck McCann) ** Junior (voiced by Chuck McCann) * The Boogie Crew ** The Boogie Man (voiced by Keith David) ** Jerome (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) * Abracadaver (voiced by Gregg Berger) * Mallen the Conqueror (voiced by Morgan Freeman) Episodes ''Season 1: Power and Responsibility'' * 1. The Ingredients, Part 1: Years after witnessing his pregnant wife, Marlene, get murdered by a group of criminals, Professor Johnathan Utonium tries to make his home city of Townsville a better place to live. He returns home with sugar, spice, and everything nice, the ingredients needed to create the perfect little girl. However, his rambunctious primate lab assistant, Jojo, knocks him into a container of the super-soldier formula Chemical X, pouring it into the concoction and turning the mixture into 3 little girls. * 2. The Ingredients, Part 2: After settling the girls in to their new home, they are sent off to bed. *3. First Day: The girls start their first day at Pokey Oaks Elementary School. There, Buttercup meets Mitch Mitchelson and his friends while Bubbles befriends the nerdy, yet athletic, soccer player Cody Tartavorsky. *4. Mortgage: Whilst watching TV one night, Blossom learns of the city's crime wave. Convincing her sisters that they need to do something about it, they form a vigilante group, keeping their identities secret as to not be noticed by the Professor. Their first act involves stopping the deranged Fuzzy Lumpkins, who's gone on a rampage in Townsville in a deluded and misguided attempt to "protect" his property. *5. Spoilt Personality: As the girls continue their secret acts of vigilantism across Townsville, they soon have to contend with problems at school concerning their new classmate; Princess Morbucks, the bratty heir to the Morbucks fortune. Eventually, Princess finds out about the girls' acts of vigilantism and seeks to be one of them. But when Blossom tells her off in effort to keep their vigilantism under wraps, Princess misinterprets the situation thinking that they simply don't want her in the group because they'd be jealous of her money. In response, Princess retaliates. *6. Wannabe Thugs: The girls encounter the Amoeba Boys, a trio of sentient bacterial masses who try and become master criminals, but are never taken seriously. This soon changes when the Amoeba Boys accidentally cause a city-wide epidemic whilst attempting to break the law. When the girls also catch the disease, they turn to the Boys for help, who'll only comply if the girls agree to recognize them as master criminals. *7. The Other Side: The Gangreen Gang, a group of notorious teenagers who've been terrorizing the suburbs, encounter the girls during one of their nightly patrols of the city. Buttercup becomes enamored with Ace, the leader of the group, and begins secretly seeing him on the side behind Blossom and Bubbles' backs. However, Ace is secretly using Buttercup by manipulating her into stealing things and beating innocent people up under the pretense of it being part of her "initiation" into the gang. This soon takes a turn for the worse when the Gang kidnap Blossom and Bubbles, forcing Buttercup to choose between her family and her newfound allegiance towards Ace. *8. Shafted: *9. : *10. : *11. : *12. Planet of the Apes, Part 1: The girls' vigilante actions are finally exposed when an article in the Townsville Herald reveals their powers to the public. The Professor is subsequently arrested for his seeming unethical scientific endeavors and a manhunt is launched for the girls in order to bring them in, study them, and destroy them. Homeless, hungry, and hunted at every turn, the girls are taken in by an individual only identifying himself as "Mojo". *13. Planet of the Apes, Part 2: *14. Planet of the Apes, Part 3: ''Season 2: Public Nemesis'' * 1. : * 2. : * 3. : * 4. : * 5. : * 6. : * 7. : * 8. : * 9. : * 10. : * 11. : * 12. : * 13. : * 14. : ''Season 3: Working Stiff'' * 1. : * 2. : * 3. : * 4. : * 5. : * 6. : * 7. : * 8. Haunted Halloween, Part 1: It's 2 weeks before Halloween, and the girls are out with their friends at an arcade, enjoying some spooky scares. However, trouble ensues at HIM unleashes a swarm of monsters and phenomenon across Townsville * 9. Haunted Halloween, Part 2: * 10. : * 11. : * 12. : * 13. : * 14. : ''Season 4: Legacy'' * 1. : * 2. : * 3. : * 4. : * 5. : * 6. : * 7. : * 8. : * 9. : * 10. : * 11. : * 12. : * 13. : * 14. : ''Season 5: Irresponsible'' * 1. : * 2. : * 3. : '' '' * 4. : * 5. : * 6. : * 7. : * 8. : * 9. : * 10. : * 11. : * 12. : * 13. : * 14. : ''Season 6: Key to the World'' * 1. : * 2. : * 3. : * 4. : * 5. : * 6. : * 7. : * 8. : * 9. : * 10. : * 11. : * 12. : * 13. : * 14. : ''Season 7: Tomorrowland''' * 1. : * 2. : * 3. : * 4. : * 5. : * 6. : * 7. : * 8. : * 9. : * 10. : * 11. : * 12. ''Ultimatum, Part 1: The Powerpuff Girls have fought evil masterminds, demonic entities, and notorious street gangs, but they, along with every other super-hero on Earth, will soon face their ultimate challenge when the planet is besieged by the nigh-invincible Mallen the Conqueror who issues an ultimatum to the people of Earth; surrender the planet or face annihilation. * 13. Ultimatum, Part 2: With most of the heroes defeated at the hands of Mallen's forces, the Powerpuff Girls and Dexter turn to the aid of the one person who could possibly help them fight Mallen; Mojo Jojo. * 14. Ultimatum, Part 3: In the girls' final battle for the fate of the entire planet... Trivia * Cody Tartakovsky is based on Cody (Takaaki in Japanese) from Powerpuff Girls Z. ** In addition, Cody's voice actor, Josh Keaton, was selected due to his previous role of voicing Spider-Man in 2008's The Spectacular Spider-Man animated series. ** Cody's last name is derived from Powerpuff Girls ''co-creator Genndy Tartakovsky. ** Cody seemingly has a crush on Bubbles, similar to their relationship in ''Powerpuff Girls Z. *The Ultimatum trilogy is based on the original series' episode Forced Kin. **Additionally, the extraterrestrial villain seen in the original episode, whom is never named, was named Mallen the Conqueror after two Marvel Comics' super-villains; Mallen (from the Iron Man comic books.) and Kang the Conqueror (from the Avengers comic books.). *Joseph Campella, the voice of Professor Utonium, was selected for his role due to being the voice of Curt Connors/The Lizard in the 1994 Spider-Man animated series. *The Season 3 2-parter, Haunted Halloween, is not based on any particular episode of the original series or Powerpuff Girls Z, but is instead a parody/homage to R.L. Stine's popular Goosebumps series, as well as various horror films, with some PPGZ elements, featuring a multitude of different monsters and villains present in the books; **Charlie the Mannequin is a homage to Slappy the Dummy and Chucky from the Child's Play films. Charlie is conniving and deceitful like Slappy, and yet he is violent, aggressive, and profane like Chucky. Also similar to Chucky, he is a doll brought back to life by a sacred ritual performed by HIM. **Benyon the Gobboloph is based on the Horrors from the HorrorLand saga. **The Blob is directly based on the character of the same name from the book The Blob That Ate Everyone. **The Professor progressively transforming into a plant-like monster, along with the rest of his lab, is based on the plot to the book Stay Out Of The Basement, with various elements from the film Little Shop of Horrors ''and the ''Powerpuff Girls Z episode Flower Power. **Cody being transformed into a werewolf is taken from his werewolf-like transformations in Powerpuff Girls Z. **The sentient "growth fluid" is a direct homage to the Monster Blood seen in the Goosebumps franchise, with the only major difference being that the growth fluid is a rather puke-ish shade of purple as opposed to green.